Dyskusja użytkownika:PokeGirl
|} |- align="center" | colspan="3" style="background:# }}}; color:# }; " | Od teraz przyjmuje zamówienia na przerabianie obrazków TYLKO od NAJLEPSZYCH PRZYJACIÓŁ! |- valign="top" | colspan="3" | |- valign="top" | style="background: # }}}; color:# }; " width="100%" | left right Ej ty. Wejdź na GG. Plik:VPLAv.gif Wszechmocna Vickey''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika: VickeyPL|Masz problem? To pisz tutaj!]] 11:49, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) hej co u cb?? "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy' ]]' Pogadaj! :D ''plik:Glacusiek.jpg 17:33, lis 10, 2012 (UTC)" To zrobisz mi ten Atwork i Speite'a Damiana z Sinnoh i Sprite'a dla SS'a?Plik:540mini.gifDami' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 12:11, lis 13, 2012 (UTC)PS. Dałaś SS'owi swój wygląd? Nie popędzam, rób ile chcesz. A jak coś to powiedz SS'owi o wyglądzie White oki?Chodzi i Sprite'a. Wielkie dzięki za Twoją pomocPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 08:30, lis 14, 2012 (UTC) myslalam ze sie na mnie obrazilas :) za to ze dalam ci za duzo do przerobki obrazka :( przepraszam cie za tamto to sie juz nie powtorzy bo nie bd chciala juz ode mnie obrazkow do przerobienia. "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy''' ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 14:26, lis 14, 2012 (UTC)" siema co u cb?? "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 16:17, lis 22, 2012 (UTC)" a dobrze a i zapraszam do mojego anime pg prosze prosze prosze chociasz do tego pliss Zapraszam :D Bądź pierwszy/a "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D ''plik:Glacusiek.jpg 18:10, lis 22, 2012 (UTC)" No pokaż ich, pokaż ;P A na pewno będą potrzebne, bo chciałbym wyjaśnić sprawę Naomi i jej rodziców, skoro Naomi nie pojawi się już w kolejnej serii Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:41, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) Są świetni! :D :D :D Ale wyglądają przerażająco :P Biedna Naomi :P Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:57, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) Czyżby Naomi była od zawsze jedynaczką? Bo wygląda na to, że jej ojciec niczym Kronos pożerał swoje dzieci :P Wiesz co, rodzice Naomi przypominają mi trochę Vernona i Petunię Dursley z Harrego Pottera :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:04, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) No co ty, twoi rodzice wyglądają tak srogo ? Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:22, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) Widzę, że postać dość barwna :D Jakieś pomysły na jej charakter, przeszłość, czy coś ? :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:40, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) Proponuję siostrę Roxy :D Czyli miałaby to być taka Bianca, tylko że nieźle obkuta w wiedzy o pokemonach ? :P Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:08, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) No właściwie, to Cole przybędzie do Unovy również cztery lata po Ashu, czyli dwa lata po wydaniu gier BW2 tak jakby, czyli niewiele się zmieni. Zamierzam zrobić taką kolejność: Cheren, Roxy, Burgh, Elesa, Clay, Skyla, Brycen, Marlon, czyli niemal niezmieniona kolejność z BW2. Chociaż zastanawiam się nad salą Draydena, bo ona mnie dość inspiruje po ostatnim odcinku 101 :P Cheren, Roxy, Burgh, Elesa, Skyla i Marlon to pewniaki. Nad Clayem oraz Brycenem się zastanawiam Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:58, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) Clay i tak by pozostał, tylko, że myślę może nad następcą :P Natomiast co do Brycena, to chyba masz rację :P http://wiki.pokemonpl.net/Plik:Ma%C5%82y_clay.jpg ? :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:32, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) Ja myślę, że to powinna być dziewczyna jakaś, to jego dziecko - nastolatka, ale taka zbuntowana - coś na styl Roxie czy coś ;P Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:36, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) Aha! :C To gdzie możemy popisać? :\ PNP? Na da mam Alberta... Wiesz gdzie możemy? :/ Plik:Habo Plush Toy.gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Vickey']]'' ''GaduGadu ze mną!'' 17:58, lis 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok... I jak? Może znasz coś gdzie możemy popisać... :C Plik:Habo Plush Toy.gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Vickey']]'' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu ze mną!]] 18:05, lis 26, 2012 (UTC) Hej ;) Zauważyłam, że napisałaś, że przyjmujesz przerabianie obrazków tylko od najbliższych przyjaciół.. :c Ale czy mogłabym Cie o jedną, taką małą przerubkę prosić? Czy mogłabyś ten obrazek Plik:Blue2.png Pokolorować? Żeby kolory były takie jak tutaj Plik:Blue.png Bardzo bym Cie prosiła. --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:11, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok, dziękuje ^^ A czemu już nie przyjmujsz zamówień? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:35, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Aaaa :D Rozumiem XD Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:44, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Kocham to ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif Hej ;D PokeGirl czy mogłabyś mi wysłać link do strony, gdzie są kody na kolory do tabelek? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:16, gru 8, 2012 (UTC) Dziękuje ^^ A co tam u Ciebie słychać? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:19, gru 8, 2012 (UTC) A ogl "Sposób na teściową" i uzupełniam dane do mojego Pamiętnika. A czy mogłabym Cie o coś prosić? Pamiętasz, że miałaś mi przerobić obrazki Misty i Iris.. A zamiat jednej z nich mogłabyś mi przerobić obrazek Dawn? Plik:Dawn Umbreon.jpg żeby fryzura była taka jak tutaj Plik:Angela.png w sensie tej grzywki i włosów. Ale, żeby były koloru czarnego i czy dałoby się usunąć czapke. Ale włosy z tyłu, żeby były rozpuszczone, a nie spięte. Czy dałoby się coś takiego zrobić? I oczywiście czy miałabyś na to ochote? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:36, gru 8, 2012 (UTC) PG! MÓJ SUKCES! ZROBIŁAM SPRITE OD ZERA! Teraz pytanie, znasz kogoś (oprócz cb, nie chcę u cb robić dłuższego długu...) kto umie poprawiać sprite na bardziej spriteowate? ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif Takie krzywe, dziwny cień, nie przypomina tych oryginalnych :/ ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif ''Huhuhu~, PokeGirl-chan :3 Kopę lat ;D SniselSni (dyskusja) 21:03, gru 9, 2012 (UTC) Daj spokój :) Ważne, że teraz się odzywasz :D Niniejszym przyjmuję Twoje rzucenie się na szyję ;D SniselSni (dyskusja) Również cieszę się, że Cię... Erm... widzę? ... Nieważne xD Tak czy inaczej, jest tylko jeden sposób na ratowanie Wikinezki - wpłacenie pieniędzy... A to raczej odpada ;/ SniselSni (dyskusja) 16:45, gru 11, 2012 (UTC) Wpłacanie pieniędzy teraz to moim zdaniem trochę bezsensowne posunięcie; nawet, gdybyśmy złożyli się Ty, Buizel, Paweł, Damian, ja i nie wiem nawet kto jeszcze, to to da nam tylko miesiąc dostępu do wiki :/ Natomiast założenie nowej wiki...? Nie chciałbym być pesymistą, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że aktywność jest znikoma... SniselSni (dyskusja) 11:23, gru 13, 2012 (UTC) Gra Pokemon ,teraz na Forum! [[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Hej ;) To mogłabyś przerobić ten obrazek czy nie z abardzo? Wiem, że marudze, ale strasznie mi zależy.. --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:15, gru 14, 2012 (UTC) Heeeeeeej :D Czy mogłabyś mi przerobić ten obrazek, aby Chikorita tutaj używała Liściastego ostrza ? Plik:Leaf_Blade_Chikorita.jpg proooooooooszę :D :D :D Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:07, gru 20, 2012 (UTC) To chyba, że z czapką..Wiesz ja sie na tym nie znam to ciężko mi powiedzieć :/ Ale wiesz jak wolisz to możesz wybrać inne zdj Dawn, ale wolałabym jakieś z Unovy.. >.<. --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:01, gru 20, 2012 (UTC) A i jeszcze usunęłabyś mi tło z tego obrazka ? :D :D :D Plik:VenoBadge.png Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:03, gru 20, 2012 (UTC) PG to jak z tymi obrazeczkami ? :) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:59, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) Kiedy mogę liczyć na sprity?Oczywiście nie popędzam. Rób jak długo chcesz, nawet do następnego końca świata:D(2060:D)Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 14:22, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) Więc SS chce sprita swojej nowej postaci. Jest na wiki opok więcej o Lucasie. Ja chcę atworka Damiana z Sinnoh http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:BrockAG.png na podstawie niego i sprite zimowego. Wielkie dzięki. I nie śpiesz się. Rób ile chceszPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 14:38, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) Jej dziękuje są rewelacyjne! :D Nawet nie wiesz jak sie ciesze ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:54, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) Haha :D A właśnie co z twoim Pokemon Nuzlocke? ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:03, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) Ojj to ta cię przepraszam, że cię wyzyskuję :D Dzięki ;) Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:16, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) Jej, dzięki :D To miłe ;) No to muszę teraz zaplanować kiedy Chiko pozna to liściaste ostrze, bo to jeden z moich ulubionych ataków :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:30, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) Spoko i dziękiPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 19:12, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) No to super, bo już sie doczekac nie moge :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:12, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) Hej :D Zapisałabyś się do mojego anime? KLIK Serdecznie zapraszam ^^--Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:38, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) TO JEST SUPER!!!Naprawdę Wielkie dzienki.Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 13:54, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) dla Damiana by PokeGirl.png możesz trochę rękawy wydłużyć?Po chcę, żeby to był taki strój zimowyPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 13:56, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) PG kolejny raz cię męczę, przepraszam, ale chciałbym mieć obrazek Cola i Barrego jak byli mali. Mogłabyś przerobić ten obrazek? O TEN. Z Leony jakbyś mogła zrobić Cola, a z Kennego Barrego. Twarze zostaw takie, jakie mają, możesz Leonie usunąc te rumieńce no i po prostu zrobić im jakieś chłopięce ubranka i włoski takie, żeby lekko podbiegały do tych, które mają teraz :D Dało by się ? :D 50px Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 50px 15:12, sty 6, 2013 (UTC) http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/archive/7/7a/20120521040445%21Brycen_anime.png przerobisz tego Brycena, żeby miał trochę dłuższe włosy do ramion, i włosy trochę ciemniejsze, a strój, żeby całe ciało mu zasłaniał i kolor czarny.Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 19:38, sty 6, 2013 (UTC)Ps.Jeżeli Ci się nie uda trudno, wybiorę sobie jakiś inny wygląd Wielkie dzięki. To ma być ojciec siostry Damiana w anime TrzcinyPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 15:23, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) No ok, i tak wielkie dzięki ;D Tylko czy mogłabyś zrobić Colowi spodnie długie i szare? ;) 50px Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 50px 20:12, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Hej PG, mam prośbę, mogłabyś mi usunąć tło z tego obrazka? Proooooooszę :D 100px 50px 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 50px 18:19, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) Czemu? ;( Nie da się jakoś maski zrobić w gimpie? Wiem, że jakoś tak się robiło 50px 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 50px 18:44, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) A jakby go zapisać w png? 50px 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 50px 19:57, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) I co z Brycenem, da się zrobić?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 20:00, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) Szkoda ;( no nic, wiem, że Mika robi jakieś przeróbki w Gimpie, więc może jej się uda 50px Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 50px 20:29, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) WIELKIE DZIĘKI!MAM nadzieję, że Trzcina użyje go w animePlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 20:09, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) Hej ;) Mam do cb trochę poważniejszą prośbę. Czy mogłabyś zrobić mi atwork Seleny, tej siostry Damiana? Tak, żeby był wysokości Maxa z normalnego anime :D Możesz nawet Maxa przerobić nieco. Dało by się coś takiego zrobić ? Selena wygląda tak - Plik:Sel.jpg 50px Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 50px 17:22, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Plik:VSBrycen.png - Przerobisz na ten wygląd ojca Seleny?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 20:01, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) To może użyjesz Dawn, albo May? Wzrost nie ważny jak na razie, byleby nieco przypominała Selenkę :P 50px Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 50px 17:56, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) A no właśnie i tu trafiłaś w sedno :P 50px 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 50px 18:09, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) Plik:VSBrycen.png - Przerobisz na ten wygląd ojca Seleny?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 18:23, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) THXPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 15:11, sty 14, 2013 (UTC) PG... jesteś cudotwóczynią... mistrzem... guru... DZIĘKI BARDZO!!! JEST ŚWIETNA :D 50px Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 50px 13:01, sty 16, 2013 (UTC) http://pl.pokemonki.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:D%27Jok#Sprite.27y - Zrobiłabyś brakujące sprity?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 20:04, sty 16, 2013 (UTC) DziękiPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 20:18, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) PG mam wielką prośbę. Zrobiłabyś mi VS Sprite tej oto damy ? :D - 100px Proszę ;) Plik:Yveltal.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja) 12:39, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) Dziękuję ;) Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 13:48, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) I jak, udało Ci się zrobić ten VS Sprite? Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 14:48, sty 26, 2013 (UTC) Hej :D Co tam u Ciebie? Jak życie mija? XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:56, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Hej!Zrobiłabyś mi VS'a i mini Sprite zimowego?Z góry dzienki:DPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 15:46, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Nie ma sprawy. Rób ile chceszPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 16:41, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) A też :DD Co porabiasz? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:44, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Heh . :D Też powinnam ale jakoś mi się nie chce >,< xd Masz jakiś ulubiony film/serial? ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:47, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Serial.. No np. jak są Barwy szczęścia czy coś XDD A filmów też dużo :P Natomiast serial to Gotowe na wszystko ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:55, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Heh XD Hmm.. A z jakiś takich animowanych to tylko pokemony czy może coś jeszcze? XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:01, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Phineash i Ferb :D (to chyba wszyscy lubią xd), Digimony (ale oglądałam tylko sezon 1, bo reszty nie mogę znaleźć na necie x.X), Winx XD, Ach ten Andy, Scooby Doo, Szóstka w pracy.. I to chyba tyle :P Chyba . xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:16, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Haha :D A oglądasz I Carly, Drake & Josh albo Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo? :PP --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:24, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Ja też nie, ale moje babcia ma XDD A w jakim programie przerabiasz obrazki? :P (taka lekka zmiana tematu xd) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:28, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Ooo.. No to nie rajsko xD Pamiętam, że kiedyś już namawiałam tate na Photoshopa, ale on mówił, żebym najpierw zobaczyła na cene :| A sama nauczyłaś się go obsługiwać? Bo z tego co słyszałam to łatwo nie jest xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:34, lut 2, 2013 (UTC)